no one ever said it would be so hard
by invertedrainbow
Summary: AU. In which Phineas and Ferb lives the cliché high school life as bestfriends, and both of them know that it's turning into something a little complicated than that. Not that they're talking about it. Ferb/Phineas, Phinbella, hints of Ferb/Vanessa


**_no one ever said it would be so hard_**

"We have like, five classes together."

"Would have been six if you took Journalism."

Phineas stares at the schedule in front of him; he and Ferb are in the cafeteria and it was the first day of school. His best chap Ferb sits across the table, his hands resting on both sides of the tray. They are serving macaroni and cheese that day, and Ferb plays with his food in disgust. Two girls pass by their table and waves, but none gives any attention to them. One of the girls raises a brow; she probably isn't used on being ignored.

Ferb continues to toy with his food, the gooey macaroni tearing to bits. He hates two thing about America: the fat-infested food and the American's addiction to anything cheese. He still has no idea how people in that country live that long, but he stops thinking.

Phineas is still staring at the schedules while he pops on instinct a red gummy bear in his mouth, Ferb watching as he chews on the gelatinous fiber of the bear. Ferb thinks it's morbid; that the concept of eating bears as gummies is a sick, sick idea.

"You know I dislike the mainstream popular kids, Ferb, let alone write about them." The redhead thrusts the schedule in Ferb's hands. "The school newspaper is just a sick glorification of these… jocks slash cheerleaders playing gods in this school. And spam. Fucking school spam."

"All the more reason you should write about them, no?"

Phineas only smiles.

__dashdashdash__

They are asked to read two books over the semester and Phineas finishes the two in a span of three weeks, a week and a half per book. Now he is opening a battered copy of _The Kite Runner_, with Ferb staring, obviously amused.

"Why in a rush?" Ferb asks, his arms behind his head. They are on the school grounds, watching the jocks and cheerleaders work their butts off. Which is amusing, Phineas says, since they're all idiots combined all together, and this is the only thing they're good at. What if some divine intervention took their program out of the curriculum, he wonders. School would be a better place.

"Because, old chum, I don't procrastinate like you."

"Don't be an idiot, Phineas. Three weeks into the new semester and I still have nothing to procrastinate about."

"Huzzah." Phineas' eyes leave the book to see what Ferb was doing, and said guy is just sitting there, smiling. "What are _you_ so happy about, anyway?"

"It's a Friday."

"TGIF. So what? Don't tell me we'll re-enact a famous music video by the hottest woman in the music industry?"

"Rebecca Black?"

Phineas snorts. "Oh my god, Katy Perry, idiot."

"You listen to her songs?"

"Sometimes…" he says sheepishly, blushing a bit. "So what if it's a Friday?"

"Father's off to England today. Want to sleepover?"

"Hmm, let me see." Phineas drops the book on the grass, contemplating. "You'll probably order pizza, Pepperoni as always, then load some random movie, more or less Star Wars or Lord of the Rings, for all I care, then bring out a case or two of warm beer or vodka, even worse, Tequila, of all the liquor in the world, and we'll get drunk and make out and have gay sex." He grins. "Amazing."

"You forgot the weed." Ferb grins back.

"Ah, yes, the weed."

Ferb raises his brows, as if it were a question.

"If you keep your hands to yourself, that is. I have a date with Isabella the next day. It would be awkward if I limped to her house."

There is a ruffling sound on the ground, and Phineas looks up and sees Isabella.

"Oh my, my boyfriend has a boyfriend! Oh the sheer madness!" Isabella mocks, sitting beside Phineas. They all laugh as Phineas lays his head on Isabella's lap. "What's this I hear about weed and vodka?"

"Some boy bonding time. We'll talk about boys and how their firm asses would looked good swollen against our-"

"And the rest is history, Isa. Don't ask." Ferb interrupts, smirking.

"First sleepover in a long time, huh?" Isabella mumbles as she gazes up in the sky. The two answers with a hum, the wind blowing against their forms. "This is nice."

Phineas lets out a fake snore and Ferb snorts.

* * *

><p>He arrives 30 minutes after they separated ways on the usual block, with a bottle of vodka in hand, grinning. Ferb could almost read what it means: "<em>We're gonna get so fucked up, you and I<em>." He almost grins back, _almost_, until he sees another pair of legs behind Phineas and he frowns disappointingly.

"Hey," Isabella says, smiling beautifully. "I hope I'm not intruding?"

"No, not at all." Ferb hastily replies with a smile. It disappears after a second. From afar, Ferb wonders why he thinks Isabella looks fat for some reason.

__dashdashdash_  
><em>

"I was gonna call, but she insisted that I don't; that it was supposed to be a big surprise or something, I don't even get her nowadays." Phineas whispers to Ferb as they prepare the chips. Ferb only nods to show that he was listening and not ignoring him. A part of him wanted to. "I'm really sorry, I mean, this was supposed to be a get together."

"It's fine. I doubt she'll stay up all night, anyway."

"'m not so sure about that, man." Phineas manages, stuffing more chips in his mouth.

Ferb groans, and Phineas looks more apologetic.

__dashdashdash__

Ferb pretends to gag as Phineas and Isabella kiss again. The two have spent the whole night sucking their faces off, and to be honest, on the first five minutes, Ferb is already thinking of sleeping ahead.

Ferb shuffles in his seat and mumbles, "I should find a girlfriend."

"Yeah you should, breeder." Phineas jokes, punching him slightly on the arm as lightly as he could. "Why the hell are you single, anyway? You're British, for crying out loud."

"And god, you're gorgeous." Isabella adds.

"And you're British!" Phineas presses on, laughing.

"What does my being British have to do with everything?" Ferb asks.

"A lot, actually. You could bone a cheerleader with a crook of your finger and a sweet, sexy flash of "Are you free tonight?". Oh man, you are gonna be a sex god in a night, I'm telling you." Ferb cringes as Isabella speaks. She clears her throat. "Look, the point is, you can find eternal happiness with a crook of a finger. You're fucking Ferb Fletcher, damnit."

"I'm 16. I have my insecurities." Ferb mumbles. Charles Xavier says something about mutation being groovy or something; he doesn't even watch now; the topic is distracting him.

"You have got to be kidding me, man." Phineas hits him again: this time, on the head. "You're gorgeous, and you're British, and you're smart-"

"Boyfriend's got a man crush, honey." Isabella blurts out, laughing, Ferb doing the same.

"-and you have so much potential I could name, I don't even know where to start. Don't even try to be modest, idiot." Phineas says, grinning. The CIA officer accuses Charles of being a spy, and they are screaming at each other. Raven changes into the CIA officer and everybody shuts up. "Uhh, what are we watching again?"

__dashdashdash__

He sees a bottle of scotch in the fridge and he laughs, pulling a tub of vanilla ice cream along. He pours a cup or two of scotch in the ice cream, stirring the paste-like cream so the taste would blend. He grins at his fine recipe and proceeds to the living room to wake Phineas up, who was pressing his cheek on his girlfriend's bosom, mumbling something along "squishy" and "fishy"; he doesn't quite comprehend.

"Hey," He carefully shakes Phineas awake, and Phineas' eyes bolt open, surveying. "C'mon," Ferb watches as Phineas shakes his head and stumbles a few times, using his arm to push himself up.

They run upstairs to Ferb's room, Ferb opening the window and climbing out of it; going up the roof. Phineas follows after, laughing so hard his cheeks started to ache. Ferb thrusts the tub of ice cream to Phineas, who takes a spoonful and eats it whole. He sputters, the melted ice cream dribbling down his mouth.

Ferb laughs and for a second, he swears he's going to regret what he is planning to do.

He kisses Phineas, then and there, tasting a lot of things: Phineas himself, the vanilla ice cream, the scotch, the sweet taste of denial and that burning taste of betrayal. Phineas lets him, and when things got a little awkward, Ferb pulls away.

They spend the night eating that ice cream and liquor mix, neither of them saying a word.

* * *

><p>"I think I like Gretchen," Ferb says as he throws a bag of gummy bears on Phineas' head. It was already the middle of the semester and Ferb is starting on the second book they are required to read. Phineas lies down on the grass as he opens the bag, popping three bears at a time.<p>

"What gives?" Phineas only asks, his gaze on the sky. There are no clouds present in the sky at the moment, just a cast blue matte, and he sighs in relief.

"We've been talking a lot lately,"

"Let me guess. The reason why you vanished 30 minutes into that jock party last weekend was that you were fornicating with her in the bathroom, mainly supported by alcohol alone, and everything got so heated up, you said the forbidden three words and now you're falling for her because of that tight ass. And glasses." Phineas says animatedly, earning a glare from Ferb.

"Horny bastard, everything isn't about sex."

"Oh really?"

"How are you and Isabella, anyway?"

"We're still having sex, if that's what you're asking." Phineas grins and wiggles his eyebrows. "Dude, if you like her, then go. High school ain't gonna last forever. You have to mix and mingle."

The school bell rings, and Phineas groans, lazily standing up, dusting off his pants.

"What's your next class?" Phineas asks.

"Français, mon cher." Ferb answers with a sly smile, and they separate ways, the air uneasy.

* * *

><p>They met for the first time on that same spot in the cafeteria, where Phineas was usually reading some underrated novel and Ferb was new at the time and his accent was pretty much the only thing that makes him stand out. He occupied the empty seat in front of Phineas, having no where else to go; the redhead peering quickly from his book, and he sort of smiled. Sort of. He was semi-smiling, semi-grimacing; it also, somehow, looked like a mocking smile.<p>

"So, how many weirdos have you attracted with that accent of yours?" The stranger asked, his grin visible through his copy of _Four Past Midnight_. He brought down the book and laughed. "And don't even dare tell me there's none. The girls in this school are suckers for British men. Or anything British in general, actually." He brings out his hand for a shake, Ferb obliging. Gladly, even. "Phineas Flynn. I'm in, like, three of your subjects."

"Ferb Fletcher." Ferb introduced.

"Oh, wow. You're actually legit. So, yeah. The question?"

"I've met around 10 this morning. Imitated my accent, wasn't funny."

Phineas cleared his throat and speaks in a mocking British accent. "In behalf of my schoolmates, I do apologize. I believe they have yet to learn much of the language itself, so…"

Ferb laughed for the first time in that school. "That's… actually very convincing."

* * *

><p>Phineas is invited in another jock party by Isabella's friend, Adyson. It is supposed to be a Halloween party, VIPs allowed only. Also, they are required to dress up in costumes. Isabella wears her old Fireside Girls uniform, and it looks so skimpy on her, it actually works. Phineas decided to bring Ferb along, for the lulz, he claims, and next thing he knows, he's lounging on the couch with said man.<p>

"I thought this was supposed to be a costume party?" Ferb asks, gulping the contents of his beer bottle.

"Yeah. We're dressed as Phineas and Ferb. Awesome, huh?" Phineas rolls his eyes. "Where the hell Isabella anyway?"

"Dancing," He points at the group of dancing idiots. Isabella is, apparently, dancing with her groupie known as the "Fireside Girls" since they are once a part of it, and they still bonded over the years. The name got stuck, thus.

"Dude, dance with Gretchen already. I thought you guys had a little bit of this and a little bit of that the last time we were here?"

"She seems uninterested at the moment." He points again, this time on a different direction. Phineas sees the said girl talking to some guy, and they seem to be having a good time. Sort of. She is obviously trying hard to get into the conversation, and once or twice she would glance their way.

"Idiot, she wants you to come to her."

"What am I, a dog?" Ferb snaps. He sighs. "Look, I'm sorry. I just had too much to drink."

"Wait, are you… _jealous_? Of that guy, of all the people?" Phineas asks, cut off by giggles. "He looks like an ass!"

"Jealous, yes. But not because of that, obviously."

"What, then?" Phineas faces him, smiling. "You can tell me. C'mon now."

Ferb only stares back. He finishes that bottle and gets two more, the other one he gives to Phineas. Finally, when the music wasn't hurting his ears, Ferb says, "You'll find out soon."

_dashdashdash_

They watch a movie a few days after the school closes for the holidays. Meeting in Phineas' house, they settled on watching Zombieland, to Phineas' constant whining over how hot Emma Stone is and how everything else didn't matter.

Linda is out Christmas shopping, and Phineas' sister Candace is on a date, so they are alone in the house. Ferb brings out a bottle of vodka and Phineas grins upon seeing it. They take turns on drinking straight from the bottle.

Phineas notices how Ferb is shivering.

"You need a blanket or somethin'?" Phineas asks, ready to stand any minute. Ferb sniffs.

"Don't. We'll get vodka all over it and you'll get grounded for God knows how long." Ferb mumbles. He yanks Phineas' scarf and skids closer, their sides touching. He wraps the scarf around his neck and closes his eyes. "I forgot my gloves too. Why is your house so cold anyway…?"

"Heater broke down. I was supposed to call the electrician but I got lazy. Besides, it's not that bad." Phineas tells him. He takes off his right glove and gives it to Ferb, then takes Ferb's right hand and their fingers entwine. He jolts on the cold contact, but he doesn't release Ferb's hand. "Much more efficient."

"This is exactly why people think we're queer."

"Bah, humbug." And Phineas snuggles into Ferb's cold arms. Ferb lets him.

_dashdashdash_

He doesn't remember much from New Years; Isabella held a party in her place and it was a damn moshpit. For some reason, all Phineas remembers is drinking a lot and a phone call. He doesn't remember who it was from, but he remembers on thing the caller said.

"_I love you_."

And he remembers that Ferb was no where to be seen that night, too.

The fireworks are pretty, he recalls.

_dashdashdash_

Eventually Phineas finds out that Ferb is, in fact, dating someone, and that it isn't Gretchen. On his date with Isabella, he sees Ferb kissing a brunette goth chick in front of the movie house. Isabella points at them, and Phineas looks. He looks away immediately.

The next day, Phineas mentions it to Ferb in a teasing manner, and Ferb doesn't respond.

"What? You guys aren't dating? Who's she anyway?" Phineas asks, surprised.

"We're friends with benefits. She's providing me with my needs, and I do the same for her."

"Isn't that… a love built on lies?"

"I'm not in love with her, Phineas."

"Then why are you kissing her? Isn't a kiss a sacred sign of a love bounded by time and promise?"

Ferb raises a brow. "You tell me. Why are you kissing Isabella as if you love her?"

Phineas doesn't sleep that night.

_dashdashdash_

In his constant stirring and trashing, Phineas sits up and grabs his phone and stares at it for what seems like five minutes, flipping it open.

From: Phineas Flynn

_Still up?_

He waits a full minute before his phone beeps.

From: Ferb Fletcher

_Yes. Is there something wrong?_

Instead of replying, he speed dials Ferb and he answers upon the second ring. "Hi," He says awkwardly.

"_Hi." _Ferb sounds fully awake. _"So, what did I miss?"_

"How did you know I'm not in love with Isabella?" Phineas lies down on his bed again, his phone stuck in his ear. It was way past 12, and he had to wake up before 7. His TV was on, and the late night movies are on. "How did you know?" He repeats.

"_To be honest, it's pretty obvious. You're not even hiding it."_

"But I am."

"_So it's true, then?"_

"Stay on the topic, Ferb."

"_I am staying on the topic. You're the one drifting it to another direction."_

"Okay, fine! Maybe I can't see a future with Isabella! Maybe I just can't see the point of being with her when I, for one, am not in love with her. I really like her, Ferb, I really do, but I don't _love _her." Phineas breathes deeply, calming himself. "It's the most crucial part of relationships: how we feel for each other. Sure, I like her, but it's not enough."

"_The problem is that you're letting people know so they could pull you out of your misery. I see it, and I won't."_

Phineas thinks; he has done a lot of thinking that night and it's starting to make him dizzy. "Why are you so good at this? Knowing how I feel?"

"_Oh, please. I know you better than anyone."_

And Phineas doesn't sleep at all, even if he tries.

_dashdashdash_

In the midst of Valentines, Phineas invites Isabella to have a cup of coffee with him. Isabella obliges but looks indifferent about it, and when Phineas asks if they could break up, she smiles. She takes Phineas' hand and holds it tight. She leans to accept on final kiss and Phineas kisses back shortly. They break away, stand up, hug for the first time in a long time (Phineas hopes it won't be the last time, though) and smile at each other.

"I do love you, though, Phineas. A little too much, I think."

"I can't say I feel the same."

"I know. When you're with me, you always seem aloof for some reason." Isabella tells him. "He loves you so much, you know."

Phineas looks confused and asks, "Who?"

Isabella pauses and does a double take. She laughs. "You'll find out soon."

Phineas wonders why girls are so damn secretive. Then he remembers Ferb said the same thing a few months ago.

_dashdashdash_

There is one point in one's teenage life when they'll feel excruciatingly alone, almost to the point where they cry for no reason at all. The problem is that they don't know the reason behind the sudden depression, and they end up doing things that would worsen their current state. People end up ignoring them because it becomes a habit; they have moodswings and it disrupts the balance of things. Or so Ferb says.

Which is weird since it's what Phineas is feeling right now.

"Maybe this is just a side-effect with my break-up with Isabella," he relates to Ferb over burgers and fries and milkshakes. Ferb munches in response and Phineas gives out a small laugh. "You ass. At least pretend that you're listening."

"I am." Ferb munches back.

"So what do you think? Should I see a doctor or something? I mean, dude. I'm getting depressed over nothing."

"No, don't."

"_Why_? Why am I depressed, then? Why does every sad song reflect what I feel? Why do I feel so sad when I'm naturally happy and giddy and prank-infested? Usually, I should have made you laugh so that milkshake you're drinking would come out of your nose, but no, I can't even make myself laugh." Phineas asks. "Why am I so sad, Ferb?"

"I think," Ferb tells him, smiling. "it's because you're growing up, imbecile."

"Yeah right. As if I would outgrow my happy self."

"No, you're taking it the wrong way." The Englishman stops abruptly, almost like in deep thought. "You just need some time to think. About things."

Phineas blinks. "You aren't making sense. At all."

"Glad to know." Ferb absentmindedly mumbles, his gaze outside the window.

_dashdashdash_

"So, _sure_, you get tangent phi. Then what? What do you with it? Ugh, I hate this lesson so much."

"You weren't listening; I saw you. Anyway," Ferb skids his chair closer, their knees bumping to each other. Phineas tenses for what seems like a second, and he relaxes. The Englishman grabs a pad and starts writing. "You use tangent phi to get both sine and cosine so you could solve for tangent phi over two. You use the answer of _that_," He points at the scribble in the paper. "to solve for the slope. Use the slope-intercept form and voila, you get _one_ angle bisector."

"Just one? Sweet Jesus." The redhead groans, slumping over the table with a thump. The librarian glares at him and he glares back, then he beams at Ferb. It fades after a second. "What if I were to find the angle bisectors of a triangle? Oh shit, that's gonna take up so much time I won't be able to finish a question, at least." He pauses. "Why the hell are we talking about this?"

"To graduate with a very satisfactory grade?"

"I hate this. Kill me now, will you please? Our subjects are hell, our teachers are from hell, and this school is hell-infested. Might as well go to hell now when the Earth seems like the same place."

Ferb uses his hand to rest his chin on it. "May I just remind you that we also have a summative test in AdChem…"

"You suck."

"We could review over chips and beer."

"You really suck."

"Don't be a prick. C'mon."

And they leave the public library as soon as they could, the librarian sighing in relief (muttering "good riddens" along the way), sprinting to the door and racing to Ferb's house. They always have unpronounced races, and at the time, Phineas wins. For some reason, he thinks Ferb lets him win on purpose.

* * *

><p>Summer ebbs slowly and Phineas fans himself awake as he waits for Ferb to finish that long-promised smoothie; he swore he would make before Phineas leaves and it is already 2 in the afternoon, the peak of the heat. The redhead wipes off the sweat forming on his forehead with his arm.<p>

"Ferb, can't you get any slower than that? Jesus, I'm dying here," moans Phineas, his neck wet and his bangs sticking on his forehead. "Oh why must the AC break down now, of all the days?"

Ferb enters the room with two tall glasses, one filled with what looks like chocolate, and the other with blueberry. He gives the chocolate one to Phineas who smiles in thanks and sips.

"Oh my god. This is heaven." The redhead says, licking his lips. Banana chocolate is one of his favorites, and he can't remember when he mentioned it to Ferb. "You, my friend, are now my official smoothie maker. You shall make my smoothies and milkshakes because-"

"They bring all the boys in the yard?" asks Ferb mockingly.

Phineas almost spits his drink out, but he swallows, the drink going down the wrong way. He coughs for a while then laughs. Some of the smoothie dribbles down his chin and he wipes it off quickly. "You are an evil man, Fletcher. Goddamnit, I swear, one day you'll just kill me." He brings down the glass and falls down to his stomach. Ferb's carpets are surprisingly soft, he muses. "Either by choking or laughing. Or a lethal mix of both."

"I think it's a grand way to die." Ferb sips to his blueberry cream smoothie for the first time, smiling at the familiar taste.

"Yeah," Phineas mumbles to himself, not caring if Ferb doesn't hear him. He turns on the television and Back to the Future is on. "I think so too."

_dashdashdash_

Before summer ends, Isabella holds a party. Phineas thinks it's an anti-climatic way to end the summer vacation, but goes, nonetheless. He meets up with Ferb on the usual block (since Isabella lives on the opposite direction) and they walk in silence. A little too silent, Phineas thinks. He stares up the sky and sighs. Summer is ending too soon, and he still has ideas on what to do before it ends. Maybe go to the beach or go surfing. Whatever.

"So, why are we not talking and thrashing again?" He asks suddenly.

"We're sick of that stuff?"

"I seriously doubt it."

"We're sick of each other?"

"That is a good perspective," Phineas jokes and laughs. Ferb doesn't, so he stops. "I was joking."

"I know."

"Dude, what's wrong?" Phineas stops walking, and Ferb follows the suit. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"A lot, actually." Ferb weakly smiles. "It's fine. _I'm_ fine."

"Can you please endure with me for the rest of the night, then? I suppose I can take different classes from yours at school if you're so sick of me."

"I didn't mean it that way, Phineas. I'm sorry."

They don't speak for the rest of the way.

Isabella greets them both with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Ferb's kiss was longer, Phineas thinks. He also notices that Isabella was mumbling something on Ferb's ear, and Ferb smiles weakly. He mumbles something back, but Phineas doesn't catch it. The music was deafening, so he made his way to the refreshments. He grabs a bottle of beer and sits on the couch, and for once, Ferb isn't with him.

He doesn't know what ticked Ferb off at the moment, maybe he is just being unstable or whatever, but when Phineas sees Ferb sucking faces with the same goth chick he was kissing on the movie house, Phineas glares at them. He closes his eyes and sighs. He doesn't even know why he's mad; it's not like Ferb isn't allowed to have a life outside him. He stands up to look for Isabella, and when he spots her, he smiles.

"Isa, can we talk?" Phineas asks sweetly.

"Drop the sweet act, Flynn." Isabella laughs. She hugs him tight. "Couch?"

They walk hand in hand to the couch and they sit down. Isabella looks gorgeous that night: her hair is up, she is wearing sophisticated clothes for once, and she's beautiful. She always have been, but Phineas never noticed it until now. "Oh, god, you're so beautiful, Isabella. Why the hell did I break up with you again?"

"Haha, very funny, Phineas." Isabella rolls her eyes. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Phineas smiles. "I need your advice." Then he tells her about their early feud beforehand, how Ferb looked so tired, how he felt so angry upon seeing Ferb making out with the same goth chick who he claimed that he wasn't in love with. Isabella only listens, nods, then she sighs. She looks like she was in the boundary of anger and irritation, and it shows.

"Don't be so goddamn oblivious, Phin. Don't pretend that you don't know." Isabella snaps.

"Wait, what? Why are you mad at me all of a sudden—"

"You're not the only one hurting here, damnit. Don't be so damn oblivious for a change—"

"What are you talking about, Isabella?" Phineas asks in confusion.

"You're not the only friend Ferb has. He tells me everything he can't tell _you_, of all the people." She looks so angry, Phineas can't help but look away. "He told me about the sleepover."

And the memories of that comes running back; the sudden kiss and how he allowed Ferb to continue.

Out of fury, Phineas stands up and goes to Ferb, who was mumbling something to the goth chick. Phineas looks at him, torn between punching him and crying. He is furious.

Ferb sighs and leaves, Phineas following him. Upon reaching the next block, Phineas explodes.

"What the fuck, dude. _What the fuck_." Phineas says. "That was supposed to be an unspoken thing!"

"What are you so angry about?" Ferb asks. "It's not like it was a secret between us."

"It _was_, that's why _we_ don't talk about it."

"You should've told me, then."

"Why are you talking about it with _Isabella_, of all the people? She was my girlfriend at that time!"

"You weren't in love with _her_ at that time."

"But she was in love with me!"

"That's exactly why she wanted to know."

"Will somebody at least tell me what's really going on?" Phineas groans in frustration. "Did I do something wrong…?"

"No," Ferb immediately replies. "No, you didn't."

"Then what—"

Ferb steps closer, then he places his hand behind Phineas' neck and pulls him closer, their lips touching. Ferb's eyes are closed, and Phineas closes his eventually, and he lets Ferb take over the kiss _again_, and he wonders why.

"I," Ferb breathes between their kiss. Phineas opens his eyes and looks at Ferb at desperation. "love you." He leans in for more, one which Ferb gladly obliges. "And you don't have to love me back. Just be there."

Phineas clings to Ferb's shirt instinctively, not knowing what to do. When they break away, Phineas glares at him. "You really have issues, you know that?"

Ferb only nods. Phineas releases him and looks at the ground.

"You just made my life more complicated than usual, Ferb Fletcher. What do you have to say for yourself?" Phineas mumbles as they walk back to the party.

"C'est la vie." Ferb smiles and everything is fixed.

_dashdashdash_

"We have, like, most of our classes together." Phineas sighs. They are on their usual spot in the cafeteria. Isabella is sitting with them with a few new friends, Buford and Baljeet. "Ferb, I am so sick of you."

"Can't say I feel the same." Ferb only says as he tears the macaroni to bits.

"Aww, you guys are covering the table with your fairy dust, so knock it off." Isabella glares at them. "I'm trying to write an article here."

"Need any help?" Phineas offers.

"Sure. Shut up until the end of lunch break. How's that sound?"

"No can do." Phineas grins.

Isabella points at the door. "Take it or leave it. And I do hope you think about leaving it."

Phineas laughs and takes his things, Ferb following him. Isabella sighs loudly in relief and Phineas only laughs louder.

The two go out on school grounds, lying down the green grass as they watch the cheerleaders form a three layer pyramid. Phineas snorts when they fall down and wail in pain.

"Sadistic git." Ferb mumbles as he throws a bag of gummy bears to Phineas.

"Masochistic idiot." Phineas mumbles back, catching the bag and opening his copy of _Just After Sunset_.

Ferb looks at the cheercaptain and her deliberate attempt to reconstruct the pyramid, but they seem to be so tired, they won't even stand up. He snorts. Then he notices the lone gummy bear Phineas is still biting on. Smirking to himself, he leans to Phineas and takes what was left of the gummy bear, and Phineas blinks in shock.

"Don't let yourself out in the open, Phin." Ferb mumbles to himself. Phineas throws the book to his head.

"Bastard!" The redhead yells as he blushed.

"Sucker." Ferb duly replies.

"Lint-licker!"

Ferb blinks. "What the hell is a lint-licker?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, HI! You really have to know that this fic has been a pain in the ass. Really. I spent the whole week writing this and planning it like crazy, then it became like a cross between Honeydew Syndrome and a RPS McFassy fic. Crazy shit going on here, haha. AU highschool cliche can be so overrated, but I had fun writing this. A little too fun, I think. This is so OOC, I don't even know where to start. Either which, I really, really, really had fun with this. **(Also, insert the disclaimer here. Dayum I am sick of writing that hahaha)**

I had to use _dashdashdash _because if I used HL, it would make the pacing so unbearably painful to read.

Also, yeah. The classes mentioned are the classes I'm taking at the moment. Analytic Geometry is not a favorite, but I think I can pass the subject. I think. Advanced Chemistry, meh. French, well, I'm fine so far. (Been taking it for two years now, haha) And also, Journalism. Ugh. Stress all over the place.

This fic is very important because it mainly symbolizes my life as a teen right now. The sudden depression strikes, the attempts to kill myself over the subjects. And also, that angle bisector thing, you can blame my teacher.

So yeah, I guess that's it. Do tell me what you think! I love hearing feedbacks. **Review!**


End file.
